Iron City Gym Battle
Morning arrived as May woke up to continue her journey but sadly Bianca and Latias had to leave. "May Latias and I must head for home." May broke down in tears. "We were just getting to know each other Bianca and I had fun playing with Latias." Bianca comforted May. "I promise May our paths will cross again. Good bye." Bianca and Latias journeyed for home and May was on her way to Iron City. As she walked she was remembering what she learned from Ash in her youth. "I got a Gayrados along with some of my old Pokemon when I started out, I must practice if I'm going to beat the Iron City gym leader." May drank some water Bianca gave her then hummed to herself as she walked through the woods. May stopped as she finally reached Iron City. "Oh wow, that's why they call it Iron city, the city's made of iron and people work on iron works everyday." May rested in the Iron City Park feeding her Pokemon and herself. "I can't battle on an empty stomach." As May was eating she noticed three people walking, It was her little brother Max and Audrey and Kathryn. "Hey Max! Girls!" Max and the twins heard her cries and ran to her. "Hey sis, what are you doing here?" "Well Max I came for a gym battle." Max was surprised and so were the twins. "You're going to battle the Iron City gym leader? That's awesome sis." Audrey and Kathryn stepped in. "Yeah good luck on that May." May blushed. "Aw shucks." May practiced with her Gayrados along with Venusaur and her old friend Beautifly to be prepared for her battle. May arrived at the Iron City Gym with Max, Audrey and Kathryn watching from the audience. "Who is the gym leader?" May asked herself but it didn't take long for the gym leader to arrive. The gym leader was Molly Hale daughter of Professor Spencer Hale who summoned Entei and the Unown a long time ago. "Welcome I'm Molly Hale gym leader of Iron City and daughter of Spencer Hale. State your name challenger." May smiled nervously. "I'm May of Petallburg City and a old friend of Ash Ketchum." Molly was shocked. "So Ash taught you Pokemon training a long time ago." "That's correct and I challenge you to a match!" May replied. "Okay May we'll use each one Pokemon each, understood?" May took a deep breath. "Yes I understand." Molly smiled. "Okay then I'll pick first. I choose you Phanpy!" A Phanpy came out of it's Pokeball ready for battle then May got her Pokeball ready. "Beautifly I choose you!" Beautifly was ready for battling. Max watched from his seat. "Girls can May win?" "I hope so Max." Replied the twins. Molly was the first to declare an attack. "Phanpy roll out attack!" Phanpy used it's attack but Beautifly dodged it just in time. "Beautifly use Tackle!" Beautiful tackled Phanpy and defeated it it did. "Phanpy return!" Molly then summoned Teddiersa. "A Teddiersa huh? It's kinda cute like my Beautifly." Molly smiled. "It's more than just cute. Teddiersa Dynamic Punch!" Beautifly dodged it once again. "Beautifly Silver Wind!" Beautifly defeated Teddiersa but the battle was far from over Molly has one Pokemon left. "You're a great trainer May." "You too Molly but it's time to end this battle with the final battle." Molly's final Pokemon was Starmie. "Starmie Water Gun!" Once again May had Beautifly dodge the attacks. "May's doing well girls." Said Max. "Yeah she's unbeatable!" Replied the twins as they held each other. May delivered the final blow with Beautifly's String Shot and Tackle and defeated Molly. "Unbelievable! I lost!" The audience cheered for May's first gym battle victory. "All right sis!" Said Max. "That's our girl!" Said the twins. After the battle ended Molly congratulated May. "Nice work May, you're an unbeatable trainer." "Wasn't always like that Molly I remembered what Ash taught me." Molly smiled. "As proof of your victory I present an Iron Badge." May took the badge and was excited. "An Iron Badge!" May screamed in excitement and Molly laughed even Max and the twins. "So you're heading back to Petallburg City Max." Max hugged his sister. "Yes Audrey, Kathryn and I have things to do back home so we wish you luck on your next battle." May smiled. Thanks Max." May waved good bye to Max and the twins as they left the city. "Now to my next battle." May hummed the lullaby she sang to Max during the incident with Jirachi a long time ago as she was leaving Iron City. May could not wait to see what her next battle is for she is now unstoppable against any rival she'll go up against.